rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
FastCGIFAQ
Q: I get this error when running RT using FastCGI: Feb 2 16:24:32 2004 error 192.168.53.152 !FastCGI: comm with server "/usr/local/rt3/bin/mason_handler.fcgi" aborted: error parsing headers: malformed header 'Location="/rt/Ticket/Display.html?id=11"' A: This is caused by a bug in perl 5.8.0 (#21951) under UTF8 locales. CGI.pm <= 2.91 has code that can trigger this bug and perl 5.8.0 ships (at least under RH) with CGI.pm 2.89. To solve this problem, upgrade to a version of CGI.pm >= 2.92. ---- Q: Having just updated my CGI to 3.48, I'm seeing these errors: Nov 26 10:48:44 2009 error 192.168.1.27 FastCGI: comm with server "/usr/local/rt/rt-3.8.6/bin/mason_handler.fcgi" aborted: idle timeout (60 sec) Nov 26 10:48:44 2009 error 192.168.1.27 FastCGI: incomplete headers (0 bytes) received from server "/usr/local/bar/rt-3.8.6/bin/mason_handler.fcgi" And it is only affecting one of the four instances of RT I run on this server. Additional insight would be appreciated. A. Facing a similar issue eleven months later, I ran the mason_handler.fcgi script at a command line and got the following feedback: RT couldn't load RT config file /usr/local/rt/ymd/rt3.8.8/etc/RT_Config.pm as: user: hesco group: hesco The file is owned by user root and group rt. This usually means that the user/group your webserver is running as cannot read the file. Be careful not to make the permissions on this file too liberal, because it contains database passwords. You may need to put the webserver user in the appropriate group (rt) or change permissions be able to run succesfully. Can't locate RT_Config.pm in @INC ( . . . so I tried that again sudo -u www-data and saw the same error. Adding www-data to my rt group resolved this issue and changed the error for me. ---- Q: I'm running RT 3.2.0 or later, and am getting this error: Can't locate /usr/local/rt3/etc/RT_SiteConfig.pm in @INC (@INC contains: ...a lot of directories...) at /usr/local/rt3/lib/RT.pm line 105. Compilation failed in require at /usr/local/rt3/bin/mason_handler.fcgi line 31. Jul 26 13:10:10 2004 warn FastCGI: server "/usr/local/rt3/bin/mason_handler.fcgi" (pid 2870) terminated by calling exit with status '13' A: Please read about FastCGIConfiguration changes in RT 3.2. A2: If not using suidperl check permission of RT_SiteConfig.pm - web server must be able to read it. Q: Ok. I've read that section of the docs, followed it to the letter, and I still get that message. This "answer" is no help, but thanks for trying. Perhaps some expliantion of what you think is causing this would help (maybe taint mode is on when it shouldn't be? How would I check for that.) A: I reconfigured using the same rt user and group as for the webserver as specified under "Configuring RT to run in FastCGI mode" on the page FastCGIConfiguration ---- Q: Why is RT under FastCGI so sloooooooow? When using a progressive-rending browser like Firefox I see the entries appear slowly, one at a time, but the server doesn't appear to be overloaded and the database is not large. A: You might only have spawned one mason_handler.fcgi, which would cause all the httpd processes to block, waiting for it to service them. Make sure you use an appropriate "-processes X" option in your FastCgiServer directive, as shown below. You should have about as many mason_handler.fcgi processes as the nominal number of httpds that are usually running. ---- Q. I installed RT with FastCGI. I get to the login screen but the images do not show up, Why? A. Read "How to avoid processing images like dynamic content" on ApacheConfig.